gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blendin's Game
"Blendin's Game" is the eighth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 28th episode overall. It premiered on November 10, 2014. Official overview Blendin returns to face off with Dipper and Mabel in a futuristic battle that could trap them forever in time jail. Synopsis The episode begins in the year 20712 with Blendin running away from the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron after escaping the Infinitentiary. Before being captured, he invokes "Globnar", futuristic gladiator arena controlled by the Time Baby, and names Mabel and Dipper due to his hatred towards them after the events in Time Traveler's Pig . After the theme song, Dipper and Mabel attempt to get a stuck vending product out of the machine. Soos does a move to open the machine, and showers them with candy. Mabel also tries to eat the candy without taking the wrappers off. Soos decides to pay for the candy he took because he devoted his life to the Pines' family. He leaves his wallet behind. The twins snoop around in his wallet and discover that he loves laser tag, what his full name is, and that his birthday is that day. Dipper and Mabel quickly throw together a surprise party. Soos walks out, expecting to see a gigantic humming bird (Candy blindfolded him and made him come outside), sees a birthday party. Horrified, he sulks back inside. Wendy tells the twins that Soos has always hated his birthday, so they go to plan B: laser tag. As the two are about to enter the arena, Blendin shows up with two others from the future and brings them to Globnar. They are told that if Blendin wins, then he chooses the fate of the twins (which he swore to wish they were never born) and, in addition, would be granted any wish he so desired. They take the time traveling measuring tape off of one of the time officials escorting Blendin and travel back, but accidently ten years back. The twins dive under a bed when the three arrive in the same time period. They land in the mattress store, where the laser tag had been rebuilt many years later. The time device is broken, but Dipper claims he can fix it. Dipper needs tools, but is unsure of where to find them. They spot a sign for the Mystery Shack and make a run for it. On the way, they see little Tambre and Wendy riding tricycles. Wendy whispers to her friend that Dipper is cute, and she blurts it. Dipper blushes. Continuing onwards, they find a screwdriver and a 12 year old Soos at the Mystery Shack, with food stuck in the vending machine. Mabel shows him the trick he had shown her ten years in the future. Even when the machine is fixed, they head over to Soos' birthday party. At Soos' birthday party, it is learned that Soos' dad never returned to Soos. That year he got a postcard from him, and it was the year he realized that his dad was never coming back. Dipper and Mabel develop an idea to grant Soos whatever wish he wanted if they completed and won Globnar. The twins give themselves up to Blendin and do the games. Not much of a fighting scene is given, but there is a race, chess, and a cyclops. Dipper and Mabel are scratched up completely. In the end, the final task is laser tag. The twins win and grab the wishing orb. The fate decided for Blendin is that he will be spared, and as a bonus, given some nice hair. They give up the wish to Soos and recommends that he wishes to see his father. Soos instead wishes for them to be cleaned up and for an infinite slice of pizza. He says that they were always there for him and that his dad was not, so that they were his family. Soos throws the last postcard from his dad in the trash. The episode ends in the past with Soos picking up his screwdriver and returning it to Stan, who hires him as a handyman. Soos feels accepted. A code image of an hourglass is presented. Credits * Written by: **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Matt Braly * Storyboards by: **Emmy Cicierega **Luke Weber **Chris Houghton * With the Voice Talents of: **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin **Dave Wittenberg as Lolph **Diedrich Bader as Dundgren **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Niki Yang as Candy * Additional voices **Matt Chapman - Soos' grandmother **Genesis Ochoa **Kevin Michael Richardson **Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined **Kari Wahlgren **Amory Watterson Production notes Character revelations *Toby Determined has a dream of being on Broadway. *Soos' full name is revealed to be Jesus Ramirez. *Soos hates his birthday. *Tambry and Wendy have known each other for at least ten years. *As a child (age unknown), Soos hadn't seen his father in eight years. *Stan is barred from boarding airplanes. * Soos loves laser tag. Series continuity *Blendin Blandin mentions the events of "The Time Traveler's Pig". * Stan unveiled the wax figures' first appearance in the shack. * Skull Fracture Bouncer is seen getting his (first) tattoos Trivia *The burnt tree mentioned in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! by Soos' house was burnt down by Lolph on Soos' twelfth birthday. * Soos' father has visited New Orleans, Texas, Arizona, Massachusetts and New York. *Dipper and Mabel are indirectly the reason Soos works at the Mystery Shack. Cryptograms * The page section revealed at the end of the episode says, "14-9-15-10 4-16-19 4-15-11-19 8-23-6-23-20-9-26 23-2-9-15-20-23-10-21-19 19-10-18-9-6-21-19-11-19-10-4 5-7-3-23-20-6-9-10! "17-6-19-23-4 16-9-3-6-5!", on the top, "5-9-12-15-20 22-19-10-19-18-15-4-5", on the bottom left, and "5-15-17-10 3-8 25-19-5-4-19-6-20-23-25!" on the bottom right. After using the combined cipher, it translates to '"JOIN THE TIME PARADOX AVOIDANCE ENFORCEMENT SQUADRON! GREAT HOURS! SOLID BENEFITS! SIGN UP YESTERDAY!" ' ru:Игра Блендина es:Blendins Game pl:Blendin's Game Category:Season 2 episodes